What The Hell Is Going On?
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: Rory hits her head and lands into Upside Down Stars Hollow, her mother doesn't know who she is and Chris is her father but her mom isn't her mom. Also Luke is a millionaire who will marry her soon. Will Rory make it out alive?
1. What The Hell Is Going On?

**What The Hell Is Going On?**

**Chapter 1**

"Rory, Rory, Rory, hurry up or you'll be later. Remember a Chilton girl is never late. That would be bad then she would be locked away in the cellar" Lorelai called from the kitchen seeing as Rory had slept in for the first time ever and now she was running late.

"Coming, coming and that was just mean" Rory said from her room running around and making sure to grab everything that she could whilst also making sure that she wasn't forgetting about anything either.

"Rory, come on, mommy has to go to the Inn. It'll burn without me" Lorelai said with a sigh looking out the window at all the residents of Stars Hollow walking past the houses on their way to somewhere.

"Rory!" She yelled once more and Rory who was just looking under her bed, jumped hearing this but also smacked her head off the bed with a thud louder than many times before, falling forward and landing with a omph onto the floor as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>When Rory awoke, it was to find that her room was different and not just stuff moved around the place different but completly different the colours of the walls and her bed covers but also she was sitting atop her bed and not lying under it like she had been before when she hit her head.<p>

Lifting her hand up, Rory placed it against her head feeling her brown hair fall through her fingers but there was no signs of bumps or anything like that.

Rory stood up and looked around a couple more times before walking out from her room and screaming as she saw that in-front of her was not the kitchen but in-actual fact it was a banister with stairs leading down but they looked very elegant, she hadn't somehow got to her Grandmother's had she?

Shaking her head, Rory began to desend the stairs and walked into what looked like the kitchen but was actually the dining room before she finally found the kitchen and inside was something else that made her eyes widen in shock but she didn't scream for sitting in one of the chairs in the kitchen eating his breakfast, was her dad and in another was Luke looking slightly younger and nice looking, wait did she actually just say that, she thought looking around wondering where her mom was before she saw her come in.

"Mom, thank god, what is going on?" Rory asked and Lorelai looked up at her a disgusted look plastered on her face.

"Christopher, your bitch is speaking to me. What the hell did I tell you, I don't want it speaking to me like that and why is Luke here?"

Rory raised her eyebrows at the way her mom was acting, almost like a sort of spoiled brat then she re-winded what she had said, she didn't want Luke here, that was weird even for her mom.

"Hey can I get some coffee please?" She asked and almost wished she hadn't for her mom screamed before Luke stood, pulling Rory away from it.

"Hey" Luke kissed her. Wait what was going on, she thought as he pulled away from her "What is going on, you know Lorelai doesn't like coffee."

"My mom not liking coffee, Luke you're such a joker" Rory laughed whilst Luke shook his head.

"Rory, Lorelai's not your mom, you've known that for a long time. You told me after we started going out months ago, don't you remember?."

WHAT? she yelled to herself before thought kicked in.

What The Hell Is Going On?

cliffhanger.

review.


	2. What?

**Chapter 2**

"Me and you, we, when we did we start going out?" Rory asked Luke who only laughed petting her on the head.

"Ah Rory, you may be attending Harvard university but I'm sure you don't forget the day we got the tattoo, do you?"

But it was obvious by Rory's expression that she had or rather for her she had no idea what was actually even going on.

"Roll up your sleve."

Rory did just that and seen a a heart with the words Luke & Rory 22nd March 2001 - Eternity in spirally writing on her wrist.

"See Christopher I told you that Rory was hiding something, she's always smuggling things in here, alchool, drugs, why do you think her books are so heavy all the cocaine and wine" Lorelai said with a smug look in Rory's direction as she hastily pushed her sweater sleeve back down just as Luke came to her rescue.

"And what about you eh, Lorelai, Rory has never drunk anything or smoked anything, nor has she taken any drugs whilst I have been with her so I think you are getting you and your big massive ego mixed up."

Lorelai's smile disappeared that minute to be replaced by a look of anger and distrust.

"I never liked you Luke Danes, not from the very moment that Rory introduced you to me and Christopher, I always thought you were a bad influence on her and now you've got her getting tattoo's and having sex with you just about every other week."

Rory couldn't help but look between the two as they fought, it was really weird, she knew that her mom had fights with Luke but nothing as bad as this, it just wasn't good for them both and she was about to step forward to say something when Christopher spoke up.

"Lorelai, Luke, give it a rest, it is the same every day. I think you and Rory should be getting going anyway" Chris gave Rory a apologetic smile as they both walked out of the house and Rory saw it was slap bang in the middle of Stars Hollow, in-fact it was right where the Independence Inn was right now.

"Luke, what happened to the Independence Inn?" She asked although she had a feeling that Luke wouldn't know what on earth she was talking about.  
>was right now<p>

"The what, The Independence Inn, I've never heard of it" Luke said taking hold of her hand in his as they began to walk towards his car which was an actual car and not a truck.

"What about Luke's, you know the diner and stuff?"

"Oh you mean, Kirk's, Why would I own a diner Rory, I told you I am going to become a journalist just like you, we both go to Harvard and then we gradate, we're getting married."

"What?" Rory screamed out, making passer-by's stare at her as if her starting a fight with Luke was the most crazy thing in the world which it probably was to them.

She just couldn't wait to get out of here.

review.


	3. Sookie St James

**Chapter 3**

Once in Luke's car, Rory looked around it seeing the many Cd's that were placed inside like Papa Roach, The Killers and more like that but what really freaked her out was the fact that a normal older Luke like the one she saw wouldn't know anything about any of the Cd's that were littering the younger one's car. In-fact older Luke who owned Luke's and had a crush on her mother and such things wouldn't even be able to put a name to some of the things that younger Luke had lying about his car. Milk Duds and more crap like that.

"Luke" Rory spoke up something that her supposed mum had to said to her, annoying her to no end "Do we really have sex just about about every week?"

"Rory, honey, did you hit your head? Of course not. But if you want to, we can go tonight" Luke said running a hand along her leg and up towards her thigh but Rory pushed it back not wanting to think about or even have sex with Luke. The fact that she was going out with him was surprising enough without all this other drama.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Luke asked placing his hand back on the steering wheel to start driving but he was slightly hurt that Rory had pushed him away like that, she had never done anything like that before. In-fact she had let him un-dress her and dress her at her grandmothers house once so why was she being very weird now.

"Nothing, I just didn't have a good sleep. I was doing too much thinking" Rory smiled at Luke who smiled back and took her hand glad that she wasn't angry with him, he couldn't stand the thought of her hating him.

Soon enough, Luke's car pulled upside the Harvard building and he parked near the front before getting out and helping Rory as well.

"I'll see you after first class, Rory" Luke said before pulling Rory to him and kissing her. At first Rory didn't do anything but soon found herself kissing him back, he smelled really good and he didn't have any of the stubble that he had right now. Rory wrapped her arms around Luke's waist as Luke placed his around her deepening the kiss as she also pulled Luke closer loving the feel of his lips against hers until Luke pulled away out of breath.

"I love you, Ror" Luke said giving her a final kiss before walking away and Rory began to walk inside too wondering where the hell she was supposed to go. She hadn't ever been here before, well her other self had been but not her. So where did she go?

"Excuse me?" Rory asked stopping a passer-by who screamed and ran the other way upon seeing her, wow Rory thought she had just scared that girl out of her wits, but why though?

"Look's like Queen Rory can always scare the freshmen meat, can't she?" A voice said from behind her and Rory spun round to see Paris Geller standing there looking happy to see Rory and the weird thing was that she was also happy to see Paris apart from the whole hating her right now thing but she guessed that she and Paris got along here in this world so she was just going to go along with it.

"Hey Paris, sorry for asking but are you in my first class. I haven't been myself since I woke up this morning." 'Literally' She added as an afterthought watching as Paris smiled before shaking her head.

"Rory, Rory, Rory, what have I told you about always being with Luke Danes first thing in the morning. But yeah I am, it's our lecture about journalism" Paris told her and they began to walk along the hall-way but Rory couldn't help but notice that everyone that passed her by kept looking down or away from her as if they were scared of her or something like that but why she had no idea. She wasn't exactly the kind of bad person but maybe here she was.

"Paris, why does everyone keep looking away from me. Do I really look that ugly?" Rory asked with a hint of laughter in her voice but Paris wasn't for joking with her.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you noticed it but anyway you're dating Luke Danes, his family is rich. No wonder Lorelai hate's him but he's like that guy from high school, Tristian DuGrey and people think if they look at you for too long that Luke may come and beat them up though this side is the girl's side of the building."

"We get split up, why?" Rory asked to which Paris only laughed taking her into the lecture room and Rory nearly fainted as she saw that it could fit at least a million people in it but also, the guys were here as well.

Rory spotted Luke out in the crowd because of the fact that he was sitting close to the front with two guys who looked familiar then Rory did a double take as she recognised them, Dean Forester and a younger Taylor Dosse.

Shaking her head, Rory let herself be guided to a set of seats right behind Luke, Dean and Taylor. Rory watched as Luke and Taylor got on laughing and joking with each other about things but she knew if she was back home, they wouldn't even be getting along.

In-fact if she wasn't here, she wouldn't be dating Luke and so far after the kiss they had shared this morning, she liked dating Luke, the millionaire.

"I thought you might want to sit near your boyfriend" Paris whispered whilst Rory nodded before a thought came to her.

"So they don't split us up when we're in here?"

"No Rory, where have you been the last three years of Harvard in jail or was that your other side cause here we are allowed to sit beside whoever we want" Paris retorted back whilst Rory nodded checking out Luke's hair from the back.

It looked so different, it was longer so he might have had that as a kid but the other crazy thing was that he wasn't wearing a hat all the better to run her hands through his hair.

Rory shook her head as this thought entered her head. That was weird.

Luke leaned back that minute and his head hit Rory's leg.

"Hey babe" He said looking back and Rory smiled leaning forward to kiss him quickly just as a woman came in looking very stern and strict. Almost like her grandmother in that sort of way but then Rory saw who it really was and she had to clamp a hand to her mouth to stop from gasping.

She was a lot more straight and slim with only a faint hint of a baby belly but the hair, that was what made Rory remember.

It was Sookie St. James.

cliffhanger.

review.


	4. Having Something More With Luke

**Chapter 4**

Once the shook had finally managed to over-come her, Rory sat back and looked around the room trying to look at anybody but Sookie for she had a weird feeling that if Sookie saw her then she might be recognised but then again, Rory thought. This Sookie wasn't the same Sookie as she knew so what if Sookie recognised her, so what if Sookie called upon her, so she sat forward watching as Luke and Dean began to talk to each other out of the corner of their mouths about something just as Sookie began to speak herself looking around the room but Rory couldn't help but notice that Sookie kept on staring at her.

"Many of you here, wish to go into Jouranlism is that right? Well you've got a hard time ahead of you. And here at Harvard, we don't like slackers who are only here to waste time, Mr Dosse" Sookie slammed her hand against Taylor's desk and he looked up from his notes really scared of Sookie right now.

"Mr Dosse, why you please mind paying attention in my lecture and not looking over these notes which have nothing to do with Journalism, do they Mr Dosse?"

Taylor shook his head at Sookie's angry blow before placing his notes back into his bag and Sookie walked back to the front of the hall before she began to speak again.

"Out of all of you, the only person who looks like they will have a chance to go into Journalism after college is our one and only Rory Hayden" Rory felt herself blush as she heard her name being used but it was her name here in this Upside down Stars Hollow.

"Rory, what are three main things that make someone a good Journalist?" Sookie called upon her and she stood shaking slightly at the prospect of talking with many people around her.

"Erm, well you need a good clear head and an non biased view about everything and everyone. Also you need to know when to stand up to things when you feel that you're own point is use-full and er, er" Rory broke off, she couldn't think of another thing, she had two but she just needed one more and that would be her but no, her head had to go blank halfway through didn't it?

"And you also need to know when to shut up and when to speak" Sookie snapped at her as Rory sat herself back down feeling less nervous now that she had spoken aloud about what she knew and felt.

The bell rang soon enough and Rory was out of her seat and meeting up with Luke who smiled putting his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Catch you later, Luke" Taylor and Dean called after him whilst Paris smiled before walking off and Rory let herself be dragged away by Luke who was still not letting her go.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked although she had a feeling that the other Rory wouldn't ask something like that, the other Rory would simply say let's go somewhere or something like that whilst this Rory wanted to know where they were going first.

"Er, my car, we're finished now" Luke said kissing Rory's cheek as if trying to show her how silly she could be sometimes.

"Wow, so we came up all for that?" Rory asked wondering why they had actually even driven all the way here just for an half hour lecture.

"Yeah, we did"

Luke helped Rory into the car before getting in himself and watching as Rory put her seat-belt on before playing with her hair in a way that Luke could tell she was nervous about something but what it was, he had no idea.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Luke asked as he started the car and pulled out of the spot he was parked in.

"I don't know. I just know that I love you" Rory started to speak whilst Luke looked at her in wonder but kept his eyes on the road at the same time.

"And what babe?" Luke asked her taking his hand off of the steering wheel for a second to hold her hand in his.

"I, I, Luke I want to have sex with you"

Wow, did that just come out of her mouth, she thought watching as Luke's face went pale for a couple of seconds before turning back to normal.

"You do?" Luke looked lost for thought as he drove back towards Stars Hollow.

"Yeah" Rory finally decided wondering what it would be like to be with Luke like that and she knew she wanted to, she was old enough here.

Once Luke and Rory were safely back at Rory's house, the two walked in to see that the house was empty, there was no sounds what-so-ever.

"I think this is our lucky day" Luke smiled before kissing Rory and wrapping his arms around her as he began to walk Rory backwards towards her room, only stopping kissing for faint amounts of time like walking up-stairs and opening the door to her room.

Once inside, Rory turned Luke round and slammed him into the door, making him moan as Rory attached herself to his neck sucking and biting at the skin around it before moving back to kiss him and move closer sliding her hands down the front of Luke's shirt before moving her hands up it and breaking the kiss long enough to take it off him before she began to kiss him again and Luke began to un-button the top she was wearing.

Rory moved down Luke's chest before feeling something hit her thigh and she realized what exactly it was. Luke was hard, she had done it.

Pulling back Luke pulled Rory's top off before pushing her back towards the bed.

"I only want this to be perfect" Luke groaned out as they both fell onto the bed and Rory began to fight to get to the top, wondering why she was feeling this way, when she would never ever have before where Luke was involved.

"It will be" Rory whispered back finally shifting so she was at the top before she leaned in kissing Luke's lips softly as she started to undo his belt.

"Luke, make me happy" Rory moaned as she felt Luke take her jeans off and they slid to the floor as she pulled back to allow it.

"I will" Luke replied before shedding Rory's last two final pieces of clothing.

"Luke" Rory repeated his name wondering how she didn't get turned on by him like this right now then she realized she had never really done anything like this with him before "Make love to me."

Luke nodded kissing her once more as Rory gripped Luke's waist, her nails digging into his skin, knowing what was about to happen.

She was going to lose her virginity. To a teenage Luke who didn't know she was from another world.

Knowing that nothing could go bad, Rory let herself relax as Luke finally slid inside her and she gasped when it was over.

She had never known anything to be so great.

Cliffhanger. will things actually be okay from now on.

review, please.


End file.
